<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roadside by misspetalmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945367">Roadside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspetalmetal/pseuds/misspetalmetal'>misspetalmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Moving On, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspetalmetal/pseuds/misspetalmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after Helen's passing, John Wick still has trouble moving on. That all changes when you invite him to a last minute road trip to help him embrace his past, present, and future.</p><p>Based on a request: I love the hc JW so much! Can u make more for him? Imma give u these prompts: "What? I can’t send a message to the enemy?", "Oh, come on! What is a little law breaking between friends?”, ”Move! I’m dead!”. Pls add as much hilarious spice as u can. Happy new year!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roadside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song and music video of 'Scar Tissue' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I'll only be using two of these prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a frantic knock coming through his front door, John woke up and checked his clock to realize it was five in the morning. He got up and headed downstairs as the knocking continued to grew louder.</p><p>He opened the door to find you in a cheshire grin. It was too early for anyone to be this cheerful and if they did, he'll have whatever type of coffee they're having.</p><p>"Hey! I know it's early, but I need you to get ready. We're going on a road trip!"</p><p>"Can't this wait until another time? It's too sudden to do this."</p><p>"Come on, it's only going to be a short trip AND we'll be back by evening."</p><p>You could tell John was still not convinced so you began to sigh and gave him a serious look, "I know today is the anniversary of your wife's passing. I won't have you sit at home regretting every single thing on what could've been or what not. She would want you to do something for yourself instead of being miserable."</p><p>John pondered at the idea. Even though it's been years since Helen's passing, part of him still mourns for her. He did everything right when it came to recovering and moving on. Yet something about today always held him back from truly moving on from her.</p><p>"So are you in?"</p><p>John looked at you and nodded, "Yeah, let me just change and grab some things. You can come in if you want. Which car are we using?"</p><p>You giggled, "Your's, silly. If we're going on this road trip, we might as well do it in style."</p><p>John chuckled in agreement and went upstairs to get ready. When he finished, he noticed a note on the table.</p><p>
  <em>"Here resides John Wick. You've been warned."</em>
</p><p>He turned to you when he noticed your grin, "What is this?"</p><p>
  <strong>"What? I can’t send a message to the enemy?"</strong>
</p><p>"I won't be here if they break in."</p><p>"That's why I left a sign there. That way they know who not to mess with."</p><p>John couldn't help but smile in amusement. You always did found a way to make him smile even on days when he's not in the mood. </p><p>"Come on, let's go."</p><p>You clapped your hands as you grabbed the leash. Dog's tail was wagging in excitement as the two of you headed towards the car. John stood there for a moment before shaking his head and chuckled at what just happened.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting trip.</p><p> </p><p>"How far is this place?"</p><p>"We're almost there, we just have to stop by the gas station real quick."</p><p>"Tank is full."</p><p>"But not me," John turned to you for a moment before shifting his focus back onto the road. You couldn't help but laugh at your own joke, "I meant we need to stop by the gas station to grab some snacks and breakfast. Since I KNOW neither of us have eaten, isn't that right, Dog?"</p><p>John's dog barked in agreement. Eventually, he found a gas station and stopped at a parking spot while you left to go grab some food. He noticed how pleasant this trip has been so far. Making conversations with you, you playing with Dog, and singing along whatever that was playing on the radio. John realized he could get used to this with you and only you.</p><p>He shook his head at the idea of being with you. You have been there for him during his highs and lows, you knew how to calm his troubled thoughts, and always find a way to brighten his day. He didn't want to ruin you with his past and present. So why does it sadden him to think of a future without you.</p><p>His train of thought was soon interrupted when you got into the car. He noticed your heavy breathing and kept looking back at the gas station.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Just drive."</p><p>He turned the engine on and left the area as soon he could. You sighed in relief once you were far enough away from that place.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?"</p><p>"Oh, I wanted to leave right away because I managed to grab all these snacks without getting caught."</p><p>You pulled out all of the snacks you've stolen and placed the pile onto your lap. John's dog began sniffing around so you gave him one of the sausages out of the breakfast meals and he ate it with much obliged. </p><p>You heard John giving out a small laugh as he remained focus on the road. He couldn't believe you robbed a gas station.</p><p><strong>"Oh, come on! What is a little law breaking between friends?”</strong> you exclaimed.</p><p>"You know we can't go back there even if we're running low on fuel."</p><p>"That's why I grabbed the essentials, to sustain us!"</p><p>He couldn't decide whether to be amused or bewildered at your antics.</p><p>"Head over to that dirt road, we're almost to our destination."</p><p>John turned towards the dirt road and kept going until you told him to stop. He could hardly see anything in front of him and before he could ask you, he noticed the sun was rising.</p><p>His eyes widen as the sun painted the mountains with it's light. He could see every detail even from faraway. When the sun reached towards him, he could feel the sun giving him it's embrace. The beauty of it all nearly brought him to tears. He realized in a way this is a sign from Helen, telling him it was all right.</p><p>He got out of the car to feel the sun's warmth once more as tears began to stream from his face.</p><p>"John..."</p><p>He heard your voice, but he didn't turn to you as he continued to look at the live painting before him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was thanking you for bringing him here. Or if he was thanking Helen for all the years they have been together and it was time for him to move on. Perhaps he was thanking the two most important people in his life.</p><p>He felt a smooth hand wiping away the tears from his face. He turned to you only to find you smiling at him.</p><p>"I know it hasn't been easy for you. Especially when she wanted you to keep going without her. She has brought you so much joy and light into your life. So I think it's only fair if I take you every year to this place where Helen shines the brightest."</p><p>Your eyes widen in shock when his lips pressed against your's. Once you have gotten over the shock, you closed your eyes and embraced him in return. You knew a part of him will always love Helen, after all she is one of the most important person in his life. She had changed him for the better and in return, you wanted to honor her memory by bringing him here.</p><p>Never you would have thought the man you have fallen in love with would feel the same way towards you. It felt like a dream and you have no desire to wake up. It was only you and John in this empty world.</p><p>
  <em>Bark!</em>
</p><p>The two of you broke off the embrace to realize his dog was still in the car. John reached for your hand and held it as he looked at you which much love &amp; adoration than you can handle.</p><p>"Let's head back and I'll treat you to an actual breakfast as a thank you."</p><p>"You know, I've always wondered what our first date would be like. This beats everything I had imagined."</p><p>He smiled at you, "Only because I'm trying to prevent you from robbing a gas station again."</p><p>"Still worth it," the two of you gave each other a quick peck on the lips before heading back into his car.</p><p>He didn't believe he would ever find happiness after Helen. But after this morning, he could get used to this newfound happiness with you and only you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>